


Happy Birthday Fran

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Just a little gift, Small one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Just a little oneshot happy birthdat for FranArian





	Happy Birthday Fran

It had been a long day and Ianto ws almost beside himself as he rushed down from the kitchen, across the Hub and ignored Owen yelling out for a coffee. Little shit could wait. He had almost missed it, was a little late already and damn if he hated missing something as important as this!

"Franny can you please dim the lights?" Ianto asked softly as the lower Hub hummed softly, dimming the lights for him as he settled on the old sofa in the back archives. Ianto hummed as well, his voice bursting out in a low tone that became a lovely song, ending with him crouching by the grating.

Happy Birthday became the song as he tipped a tea pit full of warm tea through the grating and a golden glow started to fill the room. Ianto smiled softly as he whispered "See? We didn't need candles or a cake, you have a lovely glow to you when you are happy my sweet."

Ianto sighed as he settled on the sofa "Sorry it's a little late. Been a mad time here. A weevil bit Gwen … not hard enough to please me but hard enough for attention to move other. Shame it was not a boob, then Owen would have been happy too."

The glow seemed to fade slightly and Ianto laughed "I know. Mean. I don't know, she rub me the wrong way … or rather she rubs Jack but we are not here to talk about her are we. It's your day Fran. Let's see. Ah."

Ianto let his head fall back and he sang 'stand by me' in that deep baritone of his that made the entire place seem to vibrate.

Or was that just her happiness?

She deserves nice things, we all do.

Happy Birthday FranArian. xxxxxx


End file.
